


Vengeance Without a Conscience

by UnrulyFluther



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), First Time, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Like really scary, M/M, NO torture, Obsessive Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Scary Jack Dalton, Unrequited Love, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyFluther/pseuds/UnrulyFluther
Summary: Murdoc is evil, obsessed with Mac, and loves framing people. Put two and two together, Bingo! You got this story.





	1. Home On the Range

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what I wrote. (╯•﹏•╰) This is my very first story! If you like it, let me know and I will continue. If not, just forget I ever wrote it. ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) With addresses, they are real including the time it takes to get there. The old MacGyver’s Phoenix Foundation was at 508 South Spring Street, and it is still there, so I used a real building within the time frame in this story. Enough information, enjoy!

**Mac’s House - 0700 hours**

 

Mac woke up to his ringtone for the one and only Jack Dalton. He rubbed his eyes and turned his lamp on. It was 7:00 AM.

 

He reached for his phone and answered it with a very sleepy, “Hello?”

 

Jack sounded wide awake when he responded with a chirpy, “Hey. Mission today. Matty wants us at Phoenix. Don’t forget your brain.”

 

Mac was too exhausted to make a scientific remark about dying from blood loss or shock if you did that, “‘Kay, be there soon.”

 

“Alright. Hey, are you alright? You don’t sound too good.” Jack said in a very concerned tone.

 

Mac wished he could just hang up and go back to bed. Unfortunately, he had a job to do. So he responded in a more awake tone, “Yep, just didn’t get that much sleep. Be there soon.”

 

“Alright, if you say so. Bye,” Jack said with an accusing tone, the one he would use if he thought Mac was hiding an injury.

 

Mac set his phone down and put his head on his pillow. He _did_ have a bad headache. However, it did not make sense. He went to sleep as soon as he got home from the last mission. He wasn’t dehydrated and actually took care of himself the days prior. He just chalked it up to general miserableness.

 

Mac went about his daily routine. He got in the shower and noticed he had a firm erection from sleep. He used the water to his advantage and stroked himself harder and harder until he climaxed. He then finished his shower after washing his body and hair.

 

Once he got out, he put his clothes on and went to his room. His headache was worse and he was now starting to feel dizzy. Since the headache did not subside during the shower, he finally, albeit reluctantly, took medicine. He did not eat anything due to nausea, so he just got into his car and drove (horribly) to the Phoenix Foundation.

 

**Phoenix Foundation - 0800 hours**

 

When he got in the war room, Matty, Jack, and Riley were waiting for him. Bozer was probably in the lab.

 

“Dude, you look like hell warmed over you then threw you off of a cliff. What happened?” Jack said with his blunt sentence.

 

“First of all, it is ‘death warmed over’. Second, nothing. Third, I am fine,” Mac said, not forgetting his smarts or attitude.

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Yeah, the last time you were _fine_ you passed out in front of me. Should I take you to medical?”

 

Riley also looked worried, “I second that. You look _terrible_.”

 

Mac walked next to Jack facing Matty, “Nah, I fell fin. No, I feen fill. Just, I feel--”

 

Mac didn’t get to complete the sentence as he fell right on Jack. Jack, suspecting it would happen, caught him and picked him up in a bridal carry.

 

“Medical?” Jack said, looking worried out of his mind.

 

“Just go!” Matty said, urging Jack out of the room.

 

The medics were ready as soon as Jack got down to Medical, presumably Matty’s doing.

 

Doctors were rushing around getting Mac everything he needed. He was out cold and looked so pale compared to the vibrant colors around him. All Jack could do was stand from a distance since the doctors were not letting him in even through large protests.

 

When Riley and Matty came, not even Matty was allowed in. Apparently, Mac had drugs in his system. _Drugs!_ And a high dose too! But, this was _overheard -_ not eavesdropped, of course - from the doctors.

 

Knowing that Mac wouldn’t take drugs (hell, not even medicine!), Matty, Riley, and Jack thought of possible suspects. Murdoc is out, it could be him. But many people want Mac to suffer, as weird as that sounds. They thought of people who were put away in prison because of Mac. So, Riley got to work on seeing if anyone had gotten out - from good behavior or the end of their sentence.

 

Riley clicked a few keys and her face lit up (as much as the situation would allow), “Robert Vallejo, 31. Born May 23, 1987. Lives only 15 minutes away on 2335 East 37th Street. He got put away at age 20 for a deadly hit and run. Mac caught him by himself, it wasn’t a case the whole team was on. The local authorities took him from Mac, but I guess he always blamed him. He got out of prison 3 days ago.”

 

Matty clicked the pieces together, “That gave him enough time to get the drugs. He wanted to frame Mac for using them so he could experience what he went through in prison.”

 

Jack was wide eyed, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

 

**2335 East 37th Street 0830 hours**

 

“1, 2, 3!” Jack said, counting off to kick the door down.

 

As the agents rushed in, they expected a big fight, but instead they got a man sitting in pajamas on a recliner eating chips.

 

“You Robert Vallejo?” Jack said to the absolutely seemingly confused man.

 

“Yes?” said the man, who put the chips on the table next to him mid-crunch prior to putting his hands up.

 

"We're here about Angus MacGyver. Do you remember him?" Jack asked, wanting to get more information.

 

The man smiled, "Hell, yeah, I do. He saved my life. If he wasn't there when he was, I would have killed so many people."

 

Jack was perplexed, "So, no drugging?"

 

Robert was baffled, "Say what now?"

 

Jack sighed and went over to Vallejo and put the cuffs on him just for safety - there is no way he had any part in Mac’s drugging. Unless…

 

“Ri, this man isn’t our guy,” Jack said over his com. He paused a bit and continued, “What if this is a trap? _Where’s Mac?_ ”

 

After a few keys clicking, Riley responded, “He was sent home with Bozer. All he needs is rest and he is good to go.”

 

Jack’s guess was confirmed. He needed to get to Mac _now._

 

**Mac’s House - 0830 hours**

 

After helping - more like dragging - Mac to bed (he did _not_ want to go to bed), Bozer started his soup that usually helped with all illnesses for Mac. He was still awake from when the doctors woke him up after all of the drugs were out of his system.

 

As he was getting the cilantro (it added a very nice flavor), he felt a sharp prick in his neck. While trying to find out what was on his neck, he all of a sudden didn’t feel so well and fell on the floor.

 

As the person was getting farther away, presumably the bedrooms, the person said, “Do you like heavy metal? Because I can teach you how to scream, “ with a slight laugh at the end.

 

_“Murdoc. . .,”_


	2. Where the Deer and the Antelope Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was right; it was Murdoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that much of inappropriate stuff. Just kissing and an angry as hell Jack Dalton. Also, the spacing for this story confuses me. :-\

**Murdoc’s Super Creepy Abandoned Warehouse - After X-Ray + Penny**

 

Murdoc was disappointed. He did not want nor care to know about where Cassian was being held. Sure, he  _ might  _ be a little disappointed, but he wasn’t  _ finished  _ with Angus; how dare he escape so fast!

 

Sure, he could watch Mac through any camera or his very own telescope, but he was just so much more  _ beautiful  _ in person. His sparkling blue eyes, his nice blonde hair that bordered on brown, his nice athletic build, and his  _ hands! _ Watching him work, it is just so breathtaking.

 

Anyway, the point is, Angus is  _ his _ , and if anyone takes that away from him, well, he has more than a few creative methods of disposing them  _ properly. _ If Jack goes  _ any  _ further than keeping his boy safe so that he is all his, Murdoc will just shoot him point blank. Angus’ team would be dead already if they weren’t protecting him.

 

So, he is prepared for the next time.

 

He is  _ ready. _

 

**Mac’s House - 0830 hours**

 

Taking a breath inside Angus’ house is captivating. It just smells so much like him. He thinks of his plan and reminds himself he needs to hurry; that lazy person was definitely  _ not  _ a good suspect.

 

But he  _ couldn’t  _ wait  _ any  _ longer. At all.

 

As he looked down, Murdoc realized he had a noticeable tent in his pants. Just the  _ thought  _ of it sent shivers down his spine.

 

He needed Angus  _ fucking now. _

 

Since he knew Bozer would be home, he brought a ‘sleepy shot’ that would knock him out. Immediately after he did that, he went in the hallway to sick Angus’ room.

 

Just because he knew Bozer was a little bit awake, he thought of the most disturbing thing and said it, “Do you like heavy metal? Because I can teach you how to scream.”

 

When he heard Bozer’s head thump against the floor, he knew he was out cold. He then proceeded fully into Mac’s room.

 

Mac was laying down facing the window in bed, not looking at him and said in a very sick voice,  “Boze, ‘m not hungry. Put in microwave.”

 

“Oh, my dear Angus, this isn’t Wilt,” Murdoc said in a very threatening voice.

 

All of a sudden, as fast as he could, Mac reached for his phone. He managed to get an app open before Murdoc got to him. He put the phone on the nightstand, after doing something, and climbed on the bed.

 

Mac was thrashing, trying to get Murdoc off, but in his sick state, was no match for him. He ended up lying on his back, facing Murdoc. He had his wrists and ankles under Murdoc’s, so Mac was unable to move anything except his head.

 

“Off! Please,” Mac begged, clearly way too sick to thoroughly understand what he was saying. He would never beg.

 

Murdoc leaned down, intent to kiss him on his (probably very soft) lips, and he was right. They were deliciously smooth and he could kiss him all day, but he had a time schedule. So, when Mac moved his head to the side, he stopped.

 

“Dear Angus, I have wanted you for so long,” Murdoc said longingly, moving both of Mac’s wrists into only one of his hands so he could get the ‘sleepy shot’ out.

 

Mac started hyperventilating, apparently he didn’t like shots, and started rambling, “No! No, please, no. No shots. Big needles. Bad needles. No! Please! Don--”

 

Mac’s words were cut short from the shot. He immediately let gravity place him back on the bed. Murdoc couldn’t enjoy the view for long because he had to leave,  _ now.  _ He had spent too much time in the house and agents would be there soon.

 

As he went out the door, he heard sirens approaching. He had to hurry. Very quickly, he got to his brand new car and put Mac in the passenger seat. He  _ had  _ to!

 

Murdoc swiftly got into the driver’s side and drove off to his new building, with every single hope and dream just to the right of him.  _ Angus. _

 

**Jack’s (very awesome) GTO - 0840 hours**

 

“Matty, I am 2 minutes away. Can you get ahold of Bozer?” Jack asked in his very frantic and worried voice.

 

Matty sounded equally frantic and worried with a hint of defeatedness, “No, his phone is ringing, but no one is answering it.”

 

“Okay, I am going to call you when I have something at the house. I just need time to- to just…,” Jack trailed off, not knowing what he would do.

 

Jack could just feel Matty’s reassuring face when she spoke saying, “Okay, Jack. I get it. Just call me when you find something or someone at the house. It could just be a mixup.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Matty. I really appreciate it. Talk to you later,” Jack responded before he hung up.

 

When he got to the house, the previous units sent were at the front door waiting for him, with one saying, “Ready, Agent Dalton?”

 

“Yes, open it up,” Jack said, not wanting to wait any longer.

 

As soon as the door was opened, Jack knew Mac wouldn’t be there. Bozer was on the floor in the kitchen and it was eerily quiet. In Mac’s bedroom, the covers were ruffled up and Mac’s phone was on the nightstand. He turned it on and was surprised to find it on a voice recorder that was still recording. So, he played it.

 

Jack Dalton at a normal home setting was mad. But when Jack Dalton was ‘Delta Force mad’, well, you better get out of his way.

 

In very robotic moves, Jack managed to get his phone out of the complicated TAC gear pocket, his anger not helping with it, and dialed Matty’s phone number. 

 

When Matty answered the call, Jack responded in a deathly low voice, “I am going rip Murdoc apart limb from limb.”

Matty went silent for a few seconds, “Jack, what did you find?”

 

Jack played the recording of unwanted lips against lips and Murdoc saying he had been waiting so long, and Matty was also filled with anger, just masked better than Jack.

 

Suddenly, his phone rang with a video call showing Murdoc in a car. He patched in Matty and Riley at the Phoenix Foundation and answered it.

 

“Oh, Jack. Did you enjoy the recording? If so, I have a live show right here with Angus himself, “ Murdoc said, pointing the camera to an unconscious Mac.

 

“Murdoc. . .”

 

This was  _ not  _ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	3. Where Seldom is Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack watches a live feed of Murdoc and Mac. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More intense than the last chapters, just to let you know. This is also a longer chapter!! Enjoy!

Jack looked at the phone’s screen. Mac was in the passenger seat with his head lolled to the side on the door. He was unconscious.

 

“What shall I do first, Jack? I pulled over just for this occasion,” Murdoc said in his all too familiar lustful voice reserved just for Mac.

 

“Die,” Jack said, too baffled to really register or remember his vocabulary.

 

“I am not that hard to get rid of. Besides, Angus looks so much better in person than through my cameras,” Murdoc said, his breath catching and face flushed.

 

Jack’s blood boiled at a higher temperature than jumping out of a spaceship. From Phoenix’s end, it was mutual.

 

“You complete son of a-” Jack was cut off by Murdoc

 

“Now, now, Jack. Language,” Murdoc said, completely focused on moving his phone’s camera so it could have a view of both Mac and him.

 

At this point, while Murdoc was finding a position for the camera and a place to comfortably sit, Matty and Riley showed up. They had apparently left Phoenix when they knew Mac was missing.

 

Matty decided to speak, Riley undoubtedly too terrified to, “Murdoc, what the _hell_ are you doing?”

 

Murdoc looked exasperated, “I am moving the camera so-”

 

Matty was almost yelling into the phone, “Shut up, Murdoc. Just answer the damn question. The _right_ answer.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely. When I first laid eyes on Angus, I was mesmerized. He was, well, perfect. His hands, his ability to solve problems with his head, and his body. He’s so lean and fit. So, I took what I wanted. And I wanted dear Angus here. I decided to take advantage of his horrible security system and sneak in extremely tiny cameras. I was not disappointed with what I saw. And, Jack, do you know that Macky-boy has a birthmark right next to his, um, let’s call it a ‘joystick’? ” Murdoc said with a smirk, eyeing Mac from the corner of his eye.

 

Jack looked like he was going to blow up. He _did_ know because, well, Mac and him have been partners for a while and personal space is a luxury. And Murdoc _knew_ that. He was going to throw up, like, now.

 

So, he handed the phone to the nearest agent and proceeded to run to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

 

Even in the bathroom, he could hear Murdoc’s sick voice, “Oh, Jaaack, he feels so good right here. He’s so responsive. Can’t you come back pleeeease?”

 

That sentence earned dry heaving, since he had nothing else left in his stomach. He sat against the wall, a medic checking him, even though she knew it was emotional sickness.

 

“I’m good. I have to get up and see my partner,” Jack said, the medic reluctantly agreeing.

 

It apparently had been 10 minutes, so as soon as Jack got out of the bathroom, Riley ran up to him and gave him a solid and tight hug. He needed that.

 

“Mac’s still unconscious with Murdoc. He- He, um,- Just, you have to look,” Riley said in a very empty, hollow and just _lost_ voice.

 

“Okay,” Jack said in an equal tone and followed Riley to the table where the video was cast to her computer.

 

He was feeling dizzy. _Really_ dizzy. Murdoc was- He was giving- Mac was getting a _blowjob._ From _Murdoc._

 

Jack was hyperventilating.

 

He was going to kill that son of a bitch.

 

Jack watched as Murdoc was bobbing his head up and down repeatedly, hands moving with the same rhythm on the bottom of Mac’s shaft.

 

Murdoc put his head up, drool dripping from his mouth, “Decided to join the party, Jack? Your partner tastes _sooo_ good, with amazing reactions. Has he ever gotten this hard before?”

 

Jack ignored what was happening with the video, “Ri, any idea where they are?”

 

Riley looked empty, a common face for her today, “No. There is absolutely _no_ sound from outside of the vehicle. He could be _anywhere_ right now. For all we know, the setting could be a simulation. Also, the phone is completely untraceable; I have no idea how Murdoc did it. I am so sorry, I wish I could do something.”

 

Jack turned serious, “Riley, _none_ of this is your fault, okay? You are doing everything you can right now.”

 

Their talk was cut short with Murdoc’s unique lustful voice, “Wow! He actually came! It tastes so much better than the outside. Would you like me to send you some, Jack? You look very deprived.”

 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Now,” Jack said, clearly too livid to say anything more.

 

“Okay,” Murdoc said simply, like he wasn’t _raping_ Jack’s partner, best friend, brother, or even _son._

 

Matty came over to Jack and put her hand on his shoulder. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but every touch on Jack felt like fire. _That sick psycho is raping Mac! How can I be at all_ okay _with_ anyone _touching me, be it friendly or not?_

 

Murdoc then took all of Mac’s pants off and started unbuttoning his shirt, “So pretty. How do you guys resist?”

 

Before any of the agents could respond, they saw Mac move his head and start to mumble. Oh no.

 

“Hell, no!” Jack shouted, _really_ hoping Mac wouldn’t wake up _now_ out of any other time.

 

Mac’s eyes opened a little bit. The drugs were really affecting him so he couldn’t bolt awake.

 

Murdoc obviously wanted Mac to wake up, because he was finding sensitive spots on Mac’s body that were very ticklish. It worked, because Mac’s eyes opened fully and he backed away as far as he could, which wasn’t far. He tried to cover himself up to save the little shred of dignity he had left.

 

“Hello, Angus. I missed you,” Murdoc said with his evil grin and lusty look.

 

Mac started freaking out. Like, bad. He was hyperventilating and was desperately tugging at the door handle to try and get out.

 

“Mac, Mac, hey,” Jack said, trying to calm down his brother.

 

“Jack?” Mac asked, finally noticing the phone’s video chat on the phone that was set up. It was pointed at him, his own _naked_ body. _What happened??_

 

“Yeah, it’s me buddy,” Jack was at a loss for words. He would be lying if he said Mac was safe and sound.

 

Murdoc was getting impatient and ripped a piece of duct tape from a roll and put it on Mac’s mouth, “Stop talking. Get in the back,” Murdoc said as he gestured to the back seats.

 

When Mac didn’t move, Murdoc revealed a knife and shoved it into Mac’s upper arm. Blood oozed from the wound, getting the seat all bloody.

 

Jack was seeing red, “You son of a bitch!”

 

At this point, Riley was completely out of the room, trying to find a way to get a location on Mac without _that._

 

Murdoc started twisting the knife, eliciting a cry from Mac, “Back. Now.”

 

Mac moved as quickly as possible to the back, doing so horribly, trying to keep his arm up while at the same time covering himself. When he got in a seat, Murdoc followed right after putting his phone in a new position that focused mostly on Mac.

 

Jack knew what was going to happen. He was completely scared out of his wits. The back had more space, so that could only mean one thing. It made Jack’s stomach turn.

 

Mac was also very frightened but confused. He had no idea why he had no clothes on in a car with _Murdoc_ , of all people. He was groggy from the drug, so he couldn’t coordinate as well, probably one of Murdoc’s concoctions. He still tried to cover himself, but failed miserably.

 

“Oh, Angus, there is no need for that. Your modesty has already been tossed out of the window.” Murdoc said with a grin.

 

Jack’s voice wavered when he spoke, “Murdoc, please don’t do this. You can have absolutely _anything,_ just don’t do this. Please.”

 

“You don’t get it, Jack. This isn’t a ransom. This is me getting what I want for a while while also having a little bit of fun with you,” Murdoc responded candidly.

 

“Murdoc, I am _begging_ you. Mac doesn’t have a clue what is going on because you _drugged_ him. This isn’t right,” Jack said, on the verge of breaking down.

 

The psychopath smiled the same vicious smile, “I don’t think you get what rape is, Jack. In the meantime, I want to get started.”

 

Jack turned even paler, if that was possible. Mac was completely defenseless; his arm injured and his brain foggy from the drug.

 

As Murdoc reached for Mac’s hips so he could lay him down on the seat, Mac hit Murdoc’s head as hard as he could with his fist, which was pretty hard, because he fell unconscious.

 

Mac shivered, took the tape off,  looked at the camera, and picked it up, “Jack, get me out of here _now.”_

 

Jack was dumbfounded about what happened, but he didn’t want to waste time. “Alright, Mac, can you open the driver’s side of the door?”

 

When the door didn’t work, Mac just used the headrest’s metal to break the door’s glass, but It hurt like hell with his injured arm. It worked, but when he got out of the car, someone knocked him out.

 

When Jack saw another man knock out Mac, he was ready for a mental breakdown. Murdoc probably had other people waiting outside for this occasion. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that. All of his hope vanished when the phone was turned off.

 

As if Matty ready his mind, she spoke, “Jack, this is not your fault.”

 

“Yes, it is.”


	4. A Discouraging Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc gets the final entree. Because, the other things were just appetizers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, warnings, warnings, and more warnings. This is the most intense chapter, so read at your own risk.

**Random House - 1925 hours**

 

Mac woke up to a dull throbbing ache on his head. It hurt, but he still wanted to observe his surroundings. He expected to be anywhere than where he was. It was a bedroom, an even nice on at that. There was a dresser, wood floors, paneled walls, and a bed...

 

“Shit,” Mac mumbled to himself. He was spread eagle style on the bed, with no clothes on. His wrists and ankles were in rope attached to the headboards.

 

He was faced up, looking at the ceiling, and the drugs were clearly wearing off, because he could focus a whole lot better and his arm hurt like hell.

 

All of a sudden, the door with too many locks to count was opened. It was Murdoc. With no clothes on.

 

“Angus, you really need to work on your observation skills. You honestly thought the car would be unguarded? Wow, for someone who is a genius, you can be really dumb. And because of that rude punch, I will just make this part… hm… rougher?” Murdoc said with a mischievous grin.

 

Mac was sure he looked panicked, because he felt  _ very  _ panicked.  _ This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. Jack will come. Jack will come. He always does. Jack will come. _

 

Without any warning, Murdoc started walking and got on the bed. He sucked Mac off just to make him feel ashamed, and then stopped just before the climax.

 

“Murdoc, please. Don’t. Don’t do this. Please. I don’t want this,” Mac said worriedly, starting to hyperventilate and struggle against the coarse rope.

 

“But I do. And I  _ always  _ get what I want. Including you.” the evil psychopath replied.

 

The next events happened in a blur. Murdoc got right in between Mac’s legs, and did something that Mac never thought would happen to him. He was raped.

 

The killer put his dick at the tip of Mac’s hole, and pushed. Right there, if Jack wasn’t alive, he would have wanted to die. It hurt so badly, and he was being stretched beyond anything he had ever felt. After all, he had never been with a guy before.

 

True to his promise, Murdoc made it  _ rough _ . Before Mac even had a chance to breathe or regroup, the intruder went right back in. Over and over and over and over.

 

“Fuck, Angus. Why haven’t I done this sooner? You are so  _ tight!” _ Murdoc said breathlessly, clearly enjoying what he was doing.

 

The worst part of it was feeling Murdoc release into him. It stung and burned from getting into the open cuts.

 

He was about to fall unconscious when the door flung from its hinges from a bomb. Once he saw a SWAT team, he knew he was fine. A gunshot went off, and that was his cue to leave. He closed his eyes and welcomed unconsciousness.

  
  


**Mac’s House - 0920 hours**

 

Jack looked out of the house’s window. It was a bright sunny day. Probably good for many fun activities. 

 

_ How can anyone be happy? My partner is with some sick psychopath who is probably being… I’m not thinking that. But, it is such a beautiful day! Why does all of the bad stuff happen on nice days? Cairo! Afghanistan! Iraq! They all had hot days and yet it was a hellhole! The sun is supposed to symbolize strength and power; why do bad things happen on sunny days? I need a couple of thunderstorms now! _

 

His thought rant was interrupted when Riley shouted with glee and called everyone over.  _ This better be good. _

 

Riley smiled her signature smile, “Okay, so, I isolated the background noise of the video recording and heard this. It is a train. Yes, there are many trains, but a festival was going on at the tracks near…”

 

Jack interrupted her, “Riley, you know I love you. But, can you  _ please  _ cut to the chase here?”

 

Riley smiled in sympathy, “Of course. It is a house registered under Edmond Incurs, an anagram for Dennis Murdoc. I will give you the directions on your way there.”

 

Jack looked perplexed, “You’re not coming?”

 

Riley visibly swallowed, “Jack, I can’t… I won’t be able to look at him. To… To see him in that such vulnerable place his mind is in.”

 

“Okay, I’ll call you when I am in the car. Hey, I will always be here if you need anything, okay? I love you, baby girl.” Jack said, hugging Riley.

 

Riley brushed away her tears, “Thank you, Jack.”

 

After the hug ended, Jack went to see Matty.

 

Matty had a business face on, “You don’t have orders to bring him in alive. Oversight said that it is fine if things get… a little messy. Understand?”

 

Jack smiled, “Yes, ma’am. I always follow orders, don’t I?”

  
  
  
  


**Same Random House - 1932 hours**

 

Jack and the SWAT team raced out of the car in a line formation, running up the driveway and stopping at the front door.

 

One of the members of the SWAT team opened their lock picking pouch and got to work. No more than 20 seconds later, they were in the house and charging to the heat signatures that Riley’s computer picked up.

 

A bomb was placed outside of the door with two heat signatures and, after everyone backed away a little, it went off. The door blew off and they could see straight into the room.

 

Jack wished he couldn’t. Murdoc was still finishing his high with himself all the way in Mac. So, he followed orders. He shot him. In the head. He was positively dead now.

 

But, Mac was very much sick right now. There was still a little bit of blood trickling from his arm, and, well, the obvious injury.

 

He was not awake, so he screamed as loud as possible for a medic.

 

They came, and Mac whimpered, so Jack just held him. He sat on the bed and had his partner’s head in his lap, carding through his hair. He couldn’t whisper reassurances because he knew they might not be true. So, he settled for quiet.

 

After the medic was done with the most severe injuries, Mac was loaded onto an ambulance. Jack came along too.

 

This was going to be a long recovery, but Jack didn’t care. They were brothers. And brothers are there for each other no matter what. 

 

So, he better get used to the hospital chairs, because he won’t leave Mac’s side.

 

And that is final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do the aftermath?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
